Total Drama: Hurt and Heal 2
Hello players! Welcome to the sequel of the popular game, Total Drama: Hurt & Heal. Congratulations to Dawn for winning the original game! She will now be joining the cast of winners for Total Drama: The Ultimate Showdown! However, many new characters have joined the Total Drama line-up since the last game was created. So a total of 14 new characters from Total Drama: Pahkitew Island will be joining us this time around! Since we can't give any more slots for the final season to this game's winner, then we will instead be doing a giveaway! That's right, the characters don't win this time, but you the players do! About the Game Here is how this works! All you have to do is select 3 characters from the line-up of Hurt & Heal contestants and sign-up as them so they can be guaranteed as yours. You can't however choose the final 3 contestants from the original game, Cody, Dawn and Trent. As soon as you sign-up as them, those characters will then be played, so try to heal them frequently to keep their point count up. However, if one of your characters loses all of their points, then they are out! If all of your 3 characters are out, then you are out too! So watch out, in order to win, all you have to do is make sure one of your characters makes it to the Final 3 so you can make the drawing round. Game Rules *Limit 12 votes per day, per user. **Any more votes cast within the same day will not be counted. **Votes that do not follow the below criteria will also not count. *Please write "Hurt (character) - Heal (character)" for your vote to count. **Do not edit your comments after they are posted, they will not count if you do. *All characters will start off at 9 points, making them neutral. **A character that has less than 9 points will be allowed to be hurted twice if desirable. **A character that has more than 18 points will also be allowed to be healed twice. *As soon as a character reaches 18 points, it will take three hurts for them to lose a point. **The limit on how many points a character can reach is 100 points. **However, if every character surpasses 18 points, all points will be reset to 9. *As soon as 10 characters are left, then all points will also be reset. Sign-Ups Please choose any three characters that have competed between Seasons 1 through 6 and then sign your name at the end in order to enter the giveaway. Do not choose characters that have been taken. Sign-ups will close as soon as the Final 10 is reached. *Cody | Dawn | Trent are for Cody 2015 (talk) 05:29, January 27, 2017 (UTC) *Ella | Gwen | Jo are for Superdawnfan (talk) 05:32, January 27, 2017 (UTC) Superdawnfan *Duncan | Lindsay | Owen are for Ryantprewitt *Courtney | Harold | Heather are for TDfan567 *Mal | Mike | Katie are for Prince2005 *Dakota | Max | Shawn are for Shovel Night *Chef | Evil Cody | Scarlett are for UltimateNuke *Brick, Noah, Leshawna are for Coolpika1 * * * * At the end of the game, the top three characters will enter the final drawing round. If one of your chosen characters is in the Final 3, then you will be given a chance to win the grand prize of a brand new iPhone (the newest model as of the month that the game ends... unlocked, of course). Key Main Tables Drawing Round As soon as the Final 3 is declared, then a poll where anyone will able to vote for their favorite finalist will be posted here. Polls will be ran for a limited time and at the end of the drawing round, the character that reaches 10 votes will win, and that character's player will win the grand prize! If two or all characters reaches 10 votes, then a final tiebreaker round will be ran in Chat in order to declare the winner. However, if the only characters to reach 10 points are for the same player, that player will be the winner.